Lo que a Rusia le gusta
by tomato-no-musume
Summary: Entre las cosas que mas le gustana Rusia estan China y el patinaje sobre hielo, que pasa cuando de algun modo estas dos cosas de juntan. Rusia/FemChina, cosa cursi empalagosa.Regalo de cumpleaños para mi broni Yelitza Alvarenga, China consentida.


Saludos, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi "broni"; **Yelitza Alvarenga**, chinita consentida adoradora de los "Rusias pachoncitos" y los patinadores rusos sexys. Este fic es para ti!

Es un Rusia/FemChina, algo cursi, lo lamento pero soy cursi, más cuando se trata de "hetero" así que sin son "diabéticos" favor de abstenerse de leer, porque esto es cosa "love love"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que a Rusia le gusta.<strong>

Si le preguntaras a Rusia que es lo que más le gusta; él respondería sin pensarlo dos veces que lo que más le gusta en este mundo es China, la milenaria y ante sus ojos exótica nación vecina, y más específicamente a la bella mujer que con su menuda figura personifica al nombrado país. Rusia podría pasarse toda su existencia, la cual sin exageras es más que infinitamente larga, contemplando la belleza de esa mujer, sobre todo su sonrisa y sus oscuros y brillantes ojos, tan distintos de los propios. Sin lugar a duda uno de sus más profundos anhelos suponía conseguir ser el causante de esas sonrisas y que esa mirada solo se fijara en él, así como el solo podía mirarla a ella.

Entre el resto de las cosas que se ganaban la atención del ruso se encontraba el patinaje sobre hielo, la belleza del afamando deporte artístico le hace pensar que el frio no es tan malo, ya que gracias a él existe el hielo.

Ambas cosas fascinan de sobremanera a Rusia, aunque en diferente grado. Fue un curioso descubrimiento el que hiso un día, cuando supo que a la mujer también se encontraba prendada del patinaje sobre hielo, sintió como dos cosas que lo hacían feliz se fusionaban para hacerlo aún más dichoso, porque específicamente su vecina se había vuelto ferviente admiradora de un famoso patinador ruso, la nación sintió hincharse de orgullo al saberlo, le hacía sentir como si de algún modo lograra acaparar un poco de la atención y admiración de la adorable nación.

Los días posteriores a este descubrimiento fueron de lo más dichosos para Rusia, China había aceptado las invitaciones a ir a su casa a ver su colección de videos de las distintas competencias y presentaciones del afamado patinador. Y fue aún mejor cuando consiguió que le sonriera como nunca antes al decirle que se lo podría presentar en persona.

Pero al cabo de los días Rusia sentía que algo no estaba funcionando como él quería, estando sentado en el sofá de su sala, contemplando con la mirada entornada la esbelta figura de la mujer que minutos atrás había saltado del mueble para sentarse en el suelo y contemplar más de cerca el televisor, que aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabía que miraba embobada cada grácil movimiento que el objeto se su admiración realizaba, sentía que ese hombre sin saberlo le había robado lo que debía ser de él. En ese momento y mientras enfurruñado se un día entre los cojines del mueble, pensó que el patinaje sobre hielo ya no le gustaba tanto. Estaba comenzando a considerar que bien valdría la pena tener que comprar otro televisor con tal de que pudiera cobrar venganza de algún modo al romperlo lanzándole la mesita de centro, seria eso o comenzar a planear la manera de privar a sus ciudadanos de uno de sus mejores deportistas.

Sin esperárselo la voz de la china lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Rusia?- le llamo casualmente sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

-¿mmm…?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular, pero fue suficiente para dar a entender que prestaba atención

-¿Me enseñarías a patinar sobre hielo?-

-…Claro-

Había respondido por inercia, la verdad que en ese momento no quería saber nada del patinaje sobre hielo, y el único uso que le quería dar a los patines en su armario era para cortar la yugular de alguien. Pero ajena al antagonismo que había surgido entre Rusia y el patinaje, China dirigió sus oscuros ojos al rostro del ruso, mirándolo con una mezcla de ternura y fascinación, le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pantalla antes de susurrar un "gracias".

-¿Sabes? En verdad Plushenko se parece mucho a ti…

Rusia se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar, de pronto sentía las mejillas acaloradas, parpadeo un par de veces y al final sonrió.

Definitivamente lo que Rusia ama más en el mundo es a China, y ahora tal vez podría poner en segundo lugar al patinaje sobre hielo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota fin<strong>**al: no queda mucho por decir, solo que es algo que escribí pensando en que fuera del gusto de Yelitza, espero haber logrado mi cometido.**

**Evgeni Plushenko es un patinador ruso, ocho veces campeón de su país, siete veces campeón europeo, tres veces campeón mundial, medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Turín 2006, y cuatro veces medalla de oro en la final del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Entre las fans de hetalia se dice que se parece físicamente a Rusia, aunque es bastante mas esbelto.**


End file.
